Daughter of Who?
by Number Five
Summary: When Selena arrives at Camp, everyone thinks that her mother is Artemis. But Selena knows enough of Greek mythology to know that Artemis would never have a child. So she sets out to find her godly parent. R&R! no flame, some percabeth.
1. A doghorse type thing

**_Heyy everbody! Okay, I know this seems like a typical Daughter of Artemis fic already, just from the summary. But it is NOT typical. I'm not saying Artemis is or is not Selena's parent. That's up to you to find out throughout the story. But anyways, if you like good fanfics, but you hate daughter of Artemis fics, still read this. Oh, and reviews are always appreciated. Please no flames, they won't be take seriously. CC is welcomed though, just not flames. And I do not own PJO, just Selena._**

Selena sat in her desk, bored out of her mind. Her science teacher was teching her about atoms, and how the greek philosipher Democritis came up with the theory of "atomos", or uncuttable. She was daydreaming, instead. She was really good at it too. She was dreaming of running through the woods, the moon lighting her path before her. She was running away from her foster home.

"Selena?" Mrs. Kay asked. Mrs. Kay was about the meanest teacher in Central Middle School in New York, New York.

"Yes?" Selena said, snapping out of it.

"Can you answer my question?" Mrs. Kay asked, clearly annoyed at Selena.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kay, I didn't hear it," Selena said.

"I asked you if all of Dalton's atomic theories are correct," Mrs. Kay said. Selena thought about it.

"Yes?" she guessed. Mrs. Kay sighed.

"Cary?" Mrs. Kay asked.

"No, the theory that all atoms are as small as they get is incorrect. The atom is made up of protons, neutrons, and electrons. Scientists even think those are divisable," Cary said.

"Correct. Next time pay attention, Selena," Mrs. Kay said.

"Yes ma'am," Selena said. The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Selena grabbed her books and walked out of class. It was lunch time, and she was starving.

Selena went out to the patio. Even though it was daytime, you could see the moon. She grabbed out the PB&J and started eating. Selena was back to daydreaming of running away when she heard a growl from behind her. When she looked behind her though, there was nothing. Which was weird, because shouldn't there be other kids out eating lunch too? Oh well, she didn't think about it much. Selena went back to eating her sandwhich. Then there was another growl.

"Okay, whoever that is, you better shut up before I whoop your-" Selena turned around and stopped. There was a huge dog standing behind her. Like, horse big. "Uh, good doggy?" The dog howled, breathing onto Selena's face. She gagged. "Breath mint much?" The dog growled. Selena had seen dogs before, and it went into the biting position. "Goodbye." She dogded out of the way just in time. The horse-dog ate her food. "Hey!" Selena was tempted to say, but decided against it. The dog turned it's focus on her now.

Selena was backed up against the wall of the school. She wondered where anyone was, and why they haven't noticed a huge dog standing outside.

"Hey! Doggy! Over here!" a voice yelled. Selena looked to see who it was, as did the dog. There was a boy standing at the woods, with black hair and bright green eyes. He was holding something... was that a sword? "Hey! Nice juicy half-blood over here!" he said. _Half- what? _

The dog gave one last look at Selena, and took off after the boy. _He is crazy_, Selena thought. The boy raised his sword, smiling at the dog. Apparently the dog wasn't very smart, because it ran right into an obvious attack by the boy. A minute after the dog had made it's appearance, it was a pile of dust. Literally, when the dog was hit by the sword, it turned to dust. The boy walked over to Selena.

"Alright, I don't know who you are but I don't have any money," Selena said. The boy chuckled.

"I don't want your money. I want to get you out of here to somewhere safe," he said. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

_**Whatcha think? Please review, it'll get really good later.**_


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**_Okay, this chapter is long. I hope it makes up for the short little intro chapter I had as teh first chapter. And as a response to many of the reviews, THIS IS NOT A TYPICAL STUPID DAUGHTER OF ARTEMIS, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. I have it all figured out what is going to happen. I know who her god parent is and everything, so please do not doubt me. Okay, so go on and read!_**

"Selena," Selena said. She didn't give her full name like he did. One because she didn't know him. Two because she was worried when he said safe, because according to the movie _Knight and Day_, if safe is used it means they'll kill you. But that was a movie, so... "What on _earth_ was that dog-horse thing?"

"The dog? A hellhound. Dogs of the Underworld," Percy said. "And unless you would like more, we should probably leave. Oh, quick question, how old are you Selena?"

"16," Selena said. "But I'm not trusted with a car, so no driver's license." Percy nodded.

"Okay. So Camp Half-Blood if a half-hour away by car- okay. We're going to Camp Half-Blood, and it'll take a half hour. Sound good?" Percy asked.

"No. What's Camp Half-Blood, and why did that thing attack me?" Selena asked.

"I'll explain in a little bit. Let's get a cab," Percy said.

"No! Tell me what Camp Half-Blood is and why the dog attacked me!" Selena said forcefully.

"Look, how about a deal? I'll tell you everything you want to know, if it's in a cab on the way to Camp Half-Blood," Percy said. _He is just as stubborn as I am_, Selena thought.

"Fine. Let's just get away from here," Selena said.

* * *

Selena and Percy flagged down a taxi.

"Okay, so can you please explain any of this before I scream?" Selena asked. Percy sighed.

"Okay, so you know the myths-" he finger-quoted the word 'myths'"- about the Greek gods?" he asked.

"Yeah. You mean like Zeus, Poseidon-"

"Don't say names!" he said. "But yeah, those guys. You see, they're real." Selena was quiet.

"Seriously?" she asked. Percy nodded.

"And now, they have kids with mortals. Those kids are called demigods. And, well, you're one of them," Percy said.

"Whoa whoa wait. What? My parents died in a car accident years ago."

"Only one did. The other is a god," Percy said.

"Okay, so say I am a demigod. Who is my parent?" she asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully if we make it to camp safely, we'll find out." Selena was quiet for the rest of the drive, thinking about this.

"21.96," the cabbie said. Selena was startled out of picturing what this Camp Half-Blood would be like. Percy fished around in his pockets.

"Here you go." Percy and Selena got out.

"Are you sure you want to be dropped off here? There's nothing here," the taxi driver said.

"We're good," Percy said. The driver shrugged, and drove off.

"Is that a-"

"Dragon. Yep," Percy finsihed. Selena could see the dragon curled around a pine tree at the top of the hill. There was also something golden in the tree, but she decided against saying something. Percy led the way over the hill.

"Chiron! I've got a new one!" He shouted. Selena saw a man come up the side of the hill towards them. He was on a horse. But a closer look showed Selena that his torso was connected to the front of the horse, where it's head and neck would usually be.

"Whoa," she said. The horse-man talked to Selena.

"Hello. I am Chiron. Who, might I ask, are you?" he said.

"I'm Selena," she said. Chiron looked into her eyes, and jumped back. Selena's eyes are the silver/yellow of the moon.

"It cannot be..." he said.

"What?" Selena asked.

"Hey Chiron, where's the new- oh, hello. I'm Annabeth," a blonde girl said, running up the hill.

"Selena," Selena said.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said.

"Who's her parent?" Annabeth asked. Chiron turned to her and Percy, turning his back on Selena. Selena could only hear some of the conversation.

"Chiron, are you sure?... But that means the vow... She would never..." Selena cleared her throat, trying to get their attention.

"Uh, I'm still here. You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not," Selena said. Chiron turned back to her, and Selena saw Annabeth thinking long and hard.

"Come on Selena. I'll take you around the camp," Annabeth said. Selena and Percy went with her. Annabeth showed her the forges, the beach, the stables, the Big House, and finally the cabins. "Do any of these cabins draw you to them?" she asked. Selena found that a ridiculous question. But she looked around at the cabins. There were two big ones at what could be called the front of the circle, and to the left there were more. A low-lying blue one, a sloppy red one, a bright gold one, and just a regular camping cabin. To the right there was a grass cabin, a pink one, a silver cabin, and a gray cabin with an owl on it.

"Not really," Selena said.

"Hm," Annabeth said. "Strange. We'll place you at the Hermes cabin for now, until we learn who your parent is. Which will probably happen at the campfire tonight."

"Okay." Annabeth introduced her to the Stoll brothers, who were the cabin leaders.

"Don't let them trick you, and guard your stuff," Percy warned before they left. Connor and Travis gave her a bunk.

"This one opened up after the war," Travis said.

"Old owner got shot in the face with Drakon acid," Connor added. Selena grimanced. But she sat down on it anyway, with no clue what a Drakon was. After getting her bearings (and not unpacking anything) she heard a conch horn signaling dinner. Selena went to the end of the line. They marched up to the pavilion. She watched as everyone else scraped some of of their meal into a fire. She was told it was for the gods.

At last is was Selena's turn to scrape some of her meal into it. _Mom or Dad, whoever you are, please, please just send me a sign that you... oh I don't know, accept me_, Selena prayed in her head. She put some of her meal into the fire, and it lit up a little more than it had with the others. Maybe that was it. Maybe her parent heard her prayer.

Selena went and sat down to some of the Hermes girls. They were planning their next prank. Big surprise. Selena listened with no interest. She tried to think of some different reality to think of. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything, except being at Camp Half-Blood. The only difference was that she knew who her "god" parent was. She looked up and saw at the head table Chiron, a pudgy guy with a jumpsuit on, and a red haired girl.

She watched as it quieted, and Chiron stood at the head table.

"Attention! Okay, now that I have your focus, I would like to introduce our newest camper who showed up in what I'd call the least monsterous way, Selena," Chrion gestured to Selena, and she stood up and waved. "She has not been claimed yet, but if the gods hold their promise she'll be claimed by the campfire. And in other news, there will be a game of Capture the Flag on Friday, and as I was last told it is Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter, Dionysus and Iris against Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hades, Hypnos, Hephaestus and Hecate. It should be a very interesting match. And whoever put green dye in the Aphrodite's campers shampoos-" he looked pointedly at the Stoll brothers "- will you please stop with the Aphrodite pranks. That should be all," Chiron said. Dinner resumed after that for another five minutes before it was time to go to the campfire. Selena followed the girls she had sat with at the Hermes table, until she found Annabeth. Annabeth was sitting next to Percy.

"Hey guys," Selena said. Annabeth looked up at her.

"Oh hey Selena," Annabeth said.

"Hey Selena," Percy said. "Still don't know you're parent yet? That really stinks. I remember when I was unclaimed. _That_ was not fun."

"Yeah. I just really hope..." she trailed off. "Anyway, can I sit next to you?"

"Yeah, sure. You probably don't know anyone else. Of course you can," Annabeth said. Selena sat down next to Annabeth while Apollo's cabin led them in Sing-a-longs. Selena saw Chiron watching her, waiting for a sign. But one didn't come.

"Come on," Annabeth said. She took her around the back of the circle to Chiron. "Chiron, can't you tell who her parent is?"

Chiron shook his head. "It's very hard Annabeth. Only few are clear, and many are not. But-" Chiron was interrupted as the red-haired girl next to him collasped. Selena gasped, but no one else did. They just watched her. She sat back up, a possessed look in her eyes, and faced Selena.

_"A secret has been kept, even from Zeus_

_This is what you must now deduce_

_A vow has been broken, the twins know this_

_Since the moment you were born, something's been amiss"_

The girl collasped again, then went back to her normal self. She looked at Chiron, Percy Annabeth.

"Man I hate giving prophecies," she said. "So. It's obvious you have been given a quest."

"A quest?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, basically you get a prophecy, go out and retrieve, figure out, etc. what the prophecy is about. In the case, you have to find out the secret most likely. And you pick two companions to go with you on it," the red-haired girl said.

"What secret?" Annabeth asked.

"Well obviously, we don't know. It is a _secret_," the girl said.

"Oh shut up Rachel," Annabeth said. Rachel smiled.

"So, who will be your companions?" Chiron asked. Selena thought about it.

"I don't really even know anyone here. So... Annabeth? Will you come?" Selena asked.

"Of course," Annabeth said.

"And... Percy?" Selena asked. It might be a good choice, but it might be bad also. Having a couple on a quest might be dangerous... oh well.

"Yep," Percy said. Selena smiled. Two people were willing to stick by her, which was a start. Not a good one, but still a start.

**_Okey dokes. I know what it said up there in the story. Please do keep reading, you will not be disappointed. There are many twists and turns I have planned for the future... MWAHAAHAHAHAHA! _**

**_Please review._**


End file.
